


The List

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Sam makes a list.





	

Life was going pretty damn well for Dean - the sun was shining, he had a hot cup of coffee, the Impala was making that humming thrum noise that never failed to make him smile and he'd been fucking his brother for a month. He suspected it was the last that was making today particularly brilliant, but he wasn't really one to over-analyse these things. So long as Sam kept grinning at him when he kissed him and not getting freaked out when Dean stroked his cock and told him he wanted to fuck him, Dean was happy to just go with the flow.

He pushed open the door of the motel room, and was mildly surprised to see Sam sitting up at the desk, fully dressed and frowning over something he was writing, rather than sprawled bonelessly on the bed, debauched and naked, which was how Dean had left him.  
He looked up distractedly when Dean came in, focussed on the coffee and cleared a space on the desk for Dean to set it down. Dean squinted at some of the bits of paper as he did so, but wasn't able to make out anything intelligable - just Sam's chicken-scratch writing saying things like:

 _but! do I want to share?need supplies - find shop_.

"Whatcha doing?" he said, after a moment where Sam ignored him to write something down.

"Making a list," said Sam. He glanced up at Dean, then down at his mouth, then frowned and wrote something else down. Dean noticed that at some stage he'd chewed the pen and now had ink on his lower lip. He wondered if Sam would mind if he licked it clean.  
Dean waited for further details to be forth-coming, but Sam just took a sip of coffee, his eyes still glued to his papers.

"A list of what?" he prompted, but Sam wasn't paying attention, and just hmmed as he frowned at something he'd written, and then sucked on the end of his pen.

That was enough for Dean, and he reached out and took the pen from Sam, who looked up at him surprised. Dean bent down and kissed him. Sam gave a pleased sound and opened his mouth to Dean. He tasted of ink, and, really, that shouldn't turn Dean on, but it did. Sam pulled back, gave Dean the happy grin that lit up his whole face and made Dean feel like he'd won the lottery, then leaned around Dean and crossed something out on his list.

"I'm not sharing you," he said, and Dean resisted the temptation to react like a 14-year old girl with her first boyfriend and instead kissed Sam again.

"A list of what?" repeated Dean, hoping he had Sam's attention now.

Sam gave him another grin, and this one was purely wicked. He pulled a piece of paper from the pile, and handed it to Dean. At the top, written in capitals and neatly underlined, it said, 'Sam Winchester's List of Neferious Uses For Dean'. He ran his eyes down what he realised was just the first page, and then looked back up at Sam, surprised and turned on by his brother's unexpectedly dirty mind. Sam grinned back smugly.

"You are such a geek," he said, trying to wipe the shit-eating look off Sam's face, but Sam just laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
